


Random Kel/Uline Ficlets

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets written for the 2010 Tortall Smackdown at the Goldenlake Forum, http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/ . Pretty much fluff. The first two are related, the rest are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than Pretty

Astride Hoshi, Kel could see over the heads of anyone afoot and quite a few mounted folk as well. She was surrounded by other knights about to be decorated for their deeds during the war. They would be the last to return to the palace after circling through the city, and presumably would receive the shiniest medals. Ahead of her ranged persons considered less important – foot soldiers at the very front of the parade, then the Queen's Riders, the men of the King's Own, a dozen or so squires... and, inexplicably, a group of finely dressed ladies.

“Merric!” She nudged her companion with her foot. “Why are there ladies in the parade?”

He shrugged. “Must be Riders.”

“No,_ ladies._ As in, noble. In dresses. Riding side-saddle, even.”

“Where?” Merric stretched to his full height, leaning to look past the particularly large knight directly in front of him. “Gods, they're pretty!”

“They're more than that.” Owen rode up, proudly bearing his new shield. “Didn't you know? They're Shinkokami's Ladies – she has her own group, now, and so does Princess Vania.”

“Like the the queen's Royal Ladies?” Kel asked.

“Exactly like. Right before the truce, Princess Shinko and her Ladies fought off a war party sixty miles from Steadfast – _away_ from the border. No one knows how they got that far, but without those ladies, the Princess would have been a goner.”

“Amazing,” Merric murmured.

Kel just grinned.

Then one lady turned, the jeweled net in her crinkly black hair catching the sun. Uline of Hannalof – no, it must be HaMinch by now – caught Kel's eye, and her face lit up with a smile. She lifted one hand and waved, gracefully. Hampered by shield and armor, Kel nonetheless managed a wave in return.

“Owen,” Kel said, suddenly realizing something. “I thought the Royal Ladies were like the Own – no one's allowed to stay in if they're married.”

“That's right,” he said, puzzled.

Kel said nothing more. But for the rest of the parade, she kept one eye on Uline and only half her mind on her duties.


	2. More than Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to More than Pretty.

Uline waited for Kel after the presentation of medals.

“I hear you were amazingly brave during the war,” she said, wrapping Kel in a hug.

Kel hugged back, glad she had taken the time to remove her armor. “I could say the same about you.”

“It was nothing.”

Kel leaned back enough to look Uline in the eye. “It was _not_ nothing.” She tilted her head to one side. “How did you happen to be with the Royal Ladies, anyway?”

Uline hesitated, hands tightening on Kel's arms. “Let's go somewhere we can talk.”

Kel's body hummed with anticipation. “My room?”

.

Kel gasped, convinced there was magic in Uline's hands. And, especially, her mouth. “Don't. Stop,” she begged. Uline didn't.

Later, when they were both drowsy and relaxed, Kel whispered in Uline's ear, “So that's what you meant by, 'not the marrying type?'”

Uline just rolled over and kissed her again.


	3. Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else remember Kel's fascination with Subtleties during _Squire?_

Uline's husband's cousin's sister had been underfoot all week. She had badgered her sister for an invitation to HaMinch. Supposedly, she was here to work with the chef, learning to create beautiful pieces of art out of spun sugar and dye, while recovering from unspecified war wounds.

Uline couldn't say how the lessons went. She did know, every time she turned a corner, entered a room, or stepped outdoors, Keladry of Mindelan was there. She followed Uline about like a puppy.

“Kel,” she finally asked, exasperated, “what made you come here?”

Kel answered levelly, “I wanted to learn the art of subtleties.”

“Take it from me: you still have _a lot_ to learn.”


	4. Sister of the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oranie will never understand her sister Kel.

“Have you seen Kel?” Oranie of Mindelan asked, repeatedly. She was at her older sister's wedding banquet. The hall was full of people, none of whom had seen her _younger _sister.

It wasn't important: she had borrowed a handkerchief and meant to give it back. It could have waited. But once she realized Kel was absent, she could not rest until she knew why.

In desperation, she tried the powder room. “Kel?”

Orie heard a squeak, then a gasp. Below a curtain, she saw four beslippered feet and... was that _Kel's dress_ on the floor?

“Uline?” Kel whispered. “Who's out there?”


	5. Joining Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel's outnumbered. This is the last thing I wrote for Uline, when it seemed there was no way she could beat Alanna in the Smackdown.

Kel's only a little surprised to come home and find Uline in her bed. But she entirely didn't expect to see another body under the covers.

“Uline?” Kel fights to keep her voice steady. She can scarcely object if her married lover is sleeping with her own husband, though she would prefer it not be in _her_ bed – she and Keiran tolerate one another's presence in the life of the woman they both love, but no more than that. If it's someone else... “Who--?”

“I'm sorry,” Uline says, sleepily. She doesn't look sorry at all. “I said you weren't here. And she said she'd wait.”

There's movement in the bed, a flash of red hair, and then the covers are pulled down far enough that Kel can identify Uline's companion.

“Lioness!”

Uline takes in Kel's reaction, then glances at Alanna as though sharing a private joke. “I can't say no to a lady knight.”

“But...” Kel sputters, at a complete loss.

“I was looking for you,” Alanna says. “Care to join us?”

“Please, Kel?” Uline adds.

“I'm not sure...”

“Keladry? Shut up and come to bed.”


End file.
